


dissonance

by pyrrhical



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peter Parker, Dark Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhical/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: When Peter had imagined fighting for the other team, he had thought it would be more difficult. He had expected to at least face slightly more sticky of a moral dilemma.Instead, it just felt...right.-AU where Peter finds the benefits of the symbiote to be slightly more alluring, and Wade doesn't recognize the dangerous game they're both playing until it may be too late.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	dissonance

Even while grappling with Wade Wilson, Peter found himself distracted by his thoughts.

His brain replayed the same thought over and over again, like a record skipping. All he could think was, ' _It’s not exactly how I imagined._ '

Their bodies crashed against each other, hands fumbling and shaking for purchase against anything they could find.   
  
_'I thought it would feel...different.'_  
  
Rapid gasps were the only punctuation in a sentence of whistling, screaming wind.

With one smooth flick of Peter's wrist, he was back on top, and Deadpool’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake. Their roles were reversed, and Peter thought it would feel strange, maybe even alien.  
  
When Peter had imagined fighting for the other team, he thought it would be more difficult. He had expected to at least face slightly more sticky of a moral dilemma.

His opponent shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Instead, it just felt... _right._

  
—

  
They hit the cracked sidewalk of Queens with a bang, leaving a pile of rubble beneath their entangled bodies. Peter was shaken (his bones still vibrated), but the mercenary turned shitty savior had taken the large majority of the impact. Spider-Man stood and stumbled out of the wreckage, a slight hitch in his step, but Wade Wilson lie in the center of the crater, silent and still.

Only a few minutes had passed since the beginning of their rendezvous, but Sunday had already slid into Monday. The night felt cool and slick, which was a welcome relief after the forceful impact with New York's finest concrete and the resulting reverberation through both Peter’s bones and the black goo that coated them.

Faint whispers shifted and crawled underneath the mask, and Peter nodded his head in agreement. It was only a matter of time before Deadpool was alive and kicking and back on his trail. He needed a more permanent way of silencing Wilson, before the mercenary found a way to involve anyone else.

Peter stood, feeling the weight of the night as he gazed down at the large body coated in powdered concrete and asphalt. It was strange to not detect even the slightest sound from the usually verbose man. Seeing someone so animated suddenly be still sent a shiver down Peter’s spine.

Strangely, Peter saw himself in the lifeless body before him. It seemed to almost be a reminder of what happens when jokes and quips are used as weapons, instead of force. So many times, Peter had favored mercy over self-preservation. Too many times. He couldn't even count on both hands the number of times he had come much too close to being in the same position Deadpool now found himself in. Except unlike Deadpool, Peter would never have woken up.

The black goo curled around his hand, almost tenderly.

 _Never you_ , it thought to Peter. _Safe with us._

“I know,” Peter said quietly, letting the dark of the night swallow his voice. “I was playing a child’s game before.”

A soft, pained groan interrupted Peter. He tutted. “Back so soon?”

Peter’s wrist flicked to the left, webs whipping towards one of the larger chunks of concrete that used to be sidewalk and street. The web licked at it and found purchase, and Peter flicked his wrist back to the right, sending the twenty pound mass towards Deadpool. It made contact with his skull with a sickening crunch, and the groan was silenced.

Peter turned away, walking away from the scene with a quickening pace before taking to the sky. 

“It’s time to be the man this city deserves.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's been a while since i've touched either fic or spider-man. excited to jump back in, hope you enjoy the ride with me. 
> 
> comments always cherished. let's geek out on the darker side of spider-man.


End file.
